


How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fanart 2

by suarhnir



Series: How to Screw the Gods: A series of fanart [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: When Ardyn got a closer look, he could see that Prompto had drawn a picture of a person wearing purple holding hands with a blond boy. Behind them were chocobos. Ardyn disappeared the picture into his arminger.





	How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fanart 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347483) by [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/pseuds/Pretzal). 



[](http://imgbox.com/NFqzpLK2)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, wow... who knew that drawing like a kid could be so stress relieving. I also felt like a Disney villain because I was doodling like a kid while laughing maniacally.


End file.
